


where night is blind

by Shadaras



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: After Rey defeats Kylo in battle, she doesn't kill him. Instead, he presses her to tell him what she really wants.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	where night is blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/gifts).



Rey stood over Kylo Ren, breathing heavily. “If you think, for a single second, that I have forgiven you—”

“Why would you?” He shook his head, then closed his eyes. He didn’t care anymore. The rain still soaking them plastered his hair to his face, and it made his thick armor uncomfortable, and _he didn’t care_. “Everything you want, I’ve taken from you.”

“You—”

“What do you want from me?” Kylo interrupted, letting his eyes open just enough to see the fury on Rey’s face. “Because you want something. The Force around you is far too directed for anything else.”

Rey let out a wordless scream and thrust her long-handled saberstaff—only one side lit—into the granite next to his face.

Kylo didn’t flinch. If she wanted to kill him, he’d be dead by now. His own lightsaber was far enough away that calling it would be obvious, and some of the moisture seeping against his skin was blood. Not enough that he’d die right now, but enough that he’d die without medical care that he didn’t think anyone else was close enough to provide. “What do you _want_?” he repeated, keeping his focus on Rey’s face despite the thrum beside his ear.

“ _You_ ,” Rey snarled, and this time there wasn’t anything that needed to follow, just pure animal honesty. But, as Kylo felt that truth settle into his bones, Rey kept going: “I am fucking _tired_ of dreaming about you and your face and your _voice_ and playing this stupid _game_ for everyone else’s benefit. I want to kiss you, Kylo Ren, and I would like to stop pretending I don’t just because it makes everyone else uncomfortable.”

Kylo felt like he couldn’t breathe from the amount of energy radiating from Rey. Her eyes were sharp and steel and so focused on his face that he felt flayed open and exposed despite his many layers of clothing. His heart was pounding. Adrenaline, maybe. “How long,” he whispered, before coughing; his mouth was dry despite the water surrounding them. “How long have you wanted this?”

Rey pulled her saber from the stones and deactivated it, crouching next to Kylo with her staff leaning almost casually along the line of his shoulders. She had him pinned, and they both knew it. But now, this close, she could brush the waterlogged hair from his eyes, trace a finger along the scar she had left on his face. “Since we touched hands through the Force.”

Kylo closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to look at her anymore, not with how her touch broke him open, spilled all the frozen wells of emotion he’d been avoiding. “I offered my hand because I wanted—” his voice broke, but Rey didn’t push. She waited, patient as the stones. “I wanted to bring you home. With me.”

“I don’t know what that means about kissing,” Rey said, quiet, vulnerable in a way that Kylo had never really felt before.

“It means that I’ve had those dreams too.” Kylo laughed, even though it hurt his bruised ribs. “Maybe we shared some of those dreams and never knew.”

Rey didn’t laugh, but he felt her contemplation. Then, her desire focused, and he opened his eyes to see her face a bare inch above his. “I want this,” she said, and the warmth of her breath on his lips told him exactly what _this_ was.

Kylo nodded, unable to form words.

Her kiss, when it came, felt exactly like it had in his dreams.


End file.
